The Dress
by jarhardar290
Summary: Ares feels like meddling with Camp Half Blood while Chiron is away. Chaos and hilarity ensue. Will update soon!
1. The Begining

**First off,** thanks **for reading this! Nobody reads my stuff, ANYWHERE, so it's pretty mega when someone reads my stuff. I haven't written any fanfics in over a year, but I'm a lot better at writing now than I was. Hope you enjoy...**

 _ **THE DRESS**_

 **By** _ **jarhardar290**_

 _Mount Olympus, New York, New Yoooorr- *_ _ **gunshot is heard, Frank Sinatra falls to the floor***_

It was a relatively quiet _day_ in the halls of the gods. Zeus and Poseidon were conversing of the effects of the effects of additional cabins in Camp Half Blood, and how it would affect everyday activities in small ways. Demeter was playing with some plants, and Aphrodite was fawning over the beauty of the plants. Ares however, was had nothing to do. The most violent wars right now were of computers and missles. No blood, it was too impersonal. No glory. He needed to start a new conflict. Not even a war, but just enough to bring violent chaos. "That flower is purple!" Aphrodite cried, bring Aren out of his plotting. "No no, it's violet!" Demeter insisted, pointing at a tiny, incredibly cute orchid. As Ares watched the two bicker, a evil grin spread on his scarred face. "Oh Aprhodite dear, will you please come here?" He slyly pleaded.

The _next day, at Camp Half Blood, Aprodite cabin_

Piper McLean woke with a odd feeling. When she sat up in her bed, she realized she wasn't in her normal baggy pajamas, but was in a beautiful, white and gold dress. She looked around, and saw everyone else was wearing some form of the pattern. She rose from bed, and walked out of the cabin, sensing that a blessing of cleanliness had come with the dress. "Why did this happen to us?" She wondered out loud. "Oh yeah, Aphrodite won capture the flag last night for the first time in a year. Piper quickly thanked her mother, and walked over to Cabin _**One.**_ "Jason is going to melt when he sees me" she giggled. Normally, she didn't feel natural in her mother's clothes, but this dress felt right. She couldn't explain how well fitted it felt. She knocked on the door of the cabin. She heard a tired "Come in!",from inside.

Jason rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thud, grunting in pain. He was fully awake in secconds , s skill learnt from the legion. He stood up and saw Piper in the doorway. He froze, mesmerized by her sheer amount of fabulousness, while she blushed at him. " Uh. You look...Nice." He muttered, without thinking. Piper laughed and stepped toward him, their noses an inch apart. "Nice huh? How nice?" She whispered, putting her hand on his shoulders, smiling at him. Now it was Jason's turn to blush. "More than nice! Perfect! You're the most perfect girl ever! I'm rambling shut me up before I say something weird!" He blurted out, lost in her eyes. Piper responded by leaning in and pressing her lips to his, as Jason put his hands on her waist. His fingertips felt like fire on her skin, as she shuddered at his touch. Jason felt this, and groaned into her lips. They separated for air, holding each other in their arms. "So, what do you think of the dress?" She asked, hissing the _ssss_ in his ear. "It's uh, it's beautiful. Like you. I love the black. And the blue." He said, tracing circles on her thighs. Piper gave him a flirtatious but off look. "Black and blue, honey? You need your eyes checked. It's white and gold." And with that, let her hands slide down his chest and walked out of his cabin.

 _Elsewhere_

Drew was chatting up some Hermes kid, toying around with him,when she told him to say she looked sexy. The boy hesitantly complied. "Drew, nobody could look as sexy as you do in that white, golden dress." He said, absorbed in her eyes. Drew slapped him and stormed away. "Don't try messing with me, it's freakin black and blue!"

 _At lunch_

Chiron was out for the week at Party Ponies 2016, Dallas. Annabeth was put in charge to make sure nobody died or anything. But she did have to yell. A lot. "Hey! Stop throwing things! Stolls! Get out of the rafters! PERCY! What have I told you about not cutting your food before you swallow it!" This last comment garnered a few "OHHH!"s from the campers. "AND APHRODITE! YOUVE BEEN YELLING THE WHOLE TIME! Care to tell us what is so important?" She screamed, silencing the whole room. Piper angrily stood up. "Drew and some others keep on saying these dresses are black and blue!" Annabeth scoffed. "Drew, quit it. It's obviously black and blue. " Percy stood up and laughed "Maybe the jobs a little to stressful, Wise Girl. It's white and gold duh." Half the people agreed with him, while the other half screamed at him to shut up. "BLACK AND BLUE!" Clarisse yelled, throwing a knife at Percy. It stuck in the wall behind him. Percy just gave her a cold stare. "White," he pulled out his pen. "And," he uncapped it, Riptide expanding to its full length. "GOLD!" He yelled, jumping up on the table, raising his sword high. The room exploded into pandemonium in secconds.

 _ **Okay, thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a review, or even give this story a follow, becuase I WILL be adding new chapters soon! Stay tuned to see how much worse this will get!**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. The Golden October

Thanks to everyone who read chapter one, you guys are awesome. Sorry it's been a few days, but school has ocupied my time. Without further ado...

THE DRESS  
CHAPTER TWO

"The middle of the lake, midday  
Black And Blue naval craft

;"Annabeth stood at the helm of a small yacht, her grey eyes sweeping across the lake. She and the others had overheard some WAG scum demigods talking about a underwater base. She felt like it was worth checking out, since Leo and a few other Hepheastus children had been cursed with seeing the dress white and gold, along with some children of Athena. Sharing the boat with her was Clarrise and Jason, swords at the ready. "See anything?" Annabeth called to them, sighing with annoyance. Something told her something important was about to happen, she didn't know what. "Nope." And "nothing" were all she got in reply. Scowling, she kicked a empty drum over the edge of the deck, bouncing off a mermaid's head and sinking.

\- near bunker 9

""Status?" Leo bellowed in the loud room, while holding down the comm button. . "All three dials are in the green!" Piper yelled back at him. "Fuel at 92%" Travis Stoll yelled through the intercom. "All packages secured, Comander!" Connor Stoll yelled after him. Leo grinned in anticipation, spinning in his swivel chair that was bolted to the ground. " the drydock to empty out." He called out to behind him. "Aye aye!" Chris replied, adjusting his headphones and pressing a button "All hands on dry dock, we are preparing for departure! Adjust chamber for water conditioning!" He released button. "We'll be all set in 10 minutes dude!" Leo nodded. "Good work. Alert all hands for departure." Percy Jackson walked into the room, white and gold epilets on the shoulders of his jacket-shirt. "Ready when you are Captain." "I was born ready."

The Big House

"Katie Gardner ducked as a arrow flew by her head. She, Clovis, Will Solace and two others were tasked with securing the big house as a command post. A command post that the BAB troops wanted control of apparently. It was 5 against 8, and they were getting tired. Will threw his shield Captain America style and whacked someone on the helmet, sending them to the ground. "CLOVIS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS INSIDE AND RADIO THE LAKE SQUAD THAT WE NEED BACKUP!" Clovis kicked a older boy in the crotch and ran inside. "Let's hope they get here in time!" Katie yelled, as she punched a girl in the face. "We're damn lucky Clarisse is on our side right now!" Will yelled back, taking a breather as he watched another boy fall to the ground, clutching his arm. "No kidding, we'd all be wiped out!" She replied, panting.

The middle of the lake

;""Annabeth! You'd better hear this!" Jason called from below deck. She rushed to the small hole and climbed down the ladder. Inside they was a weapons rack and a Ham Radio. "-nearly overrun! Need immediate assistance! We can't hold the big house much longer! I REPEAT! IMEDIATE ASSISTANCE-" there was the sound of glass breaking and then static cackling. "Jason, start up the motor. Clarrise, man the ballista.". They both hurried to do as they were told, as Annabeth climbed onto the deck and over to the heard the rumble of the engines, and opened the throttle wide, giving the boat a jerk as it sped up. She turned the wheel, turning sharply towards the dock. "HOLD ON!" She yelled, her blond hair completely horizontal behind her head.

180 feet bellow.

"Leo! Got some activity on the sonar!" Chris yelled, pointing to a small blip on the screen. Percy hurried over to take a look. "We better check it out." He stated, looking towards Valdez. The first mate nodded, turning the handle bars slightly left, then tilting them down, making the room tilt upwards. Leo pressed down on a com button. "Stoll! Prep weapons!" An "aye" was heard through the speaker. Piper gazed at the pip on the sonar, feeling an unexplainable sense of regret and loneliness. "Jason..." She muttered.

The Dock

Annaneth, Jason and Clarrise jumped off the boat, running as fast as they could, weapons drawn. When they came to the Big House, they saw Clovis unconscious (SUPRISE SUPRISE) and Katie and Will fighting back to back, against 3 people, while two other demigods lay behind them, writhing in pain. They made short work of the weakened WAG scum. "Let's get you inside" she said softly, picking up Katie as Jason and Clarrise got the others. As they got inside and set them on couches and chairs, they heard a loud boom and they rushed outside. They looked straight ahead and saw the source of noise.

Sitting on the surface of the the water 70 yards away, was a 40 yard long submarine, it was painted white with gold trim and details. On its deck was 3 hydrolickly operated machine guns. But Clarisse pointed out that it shot steel BBs, as she recognized them from the armory under the Cabin. They weren't lethal, but with strong force, they hurt like hell. A hatch opened on top of the conning tower. Percy stood up on top, and spread his arms wide. "WELCOME!" He yelled, "TO THE GOLD OCTOBER!". Behind him, Travis Stoll stood up. "HEY KATIE! YOU STINK!" Katie only blushed upon hearing that and ran inside. "Admit it Annabeth! You're outmatched in every way!" Percy called out. Annabeth walked 20 feet forward. "I'll never give up to a stubborn hot jackass like you!" She yelled. "You still think I'm hot dear?" "Don't call me dear, you golden heathen!" She screamed, angry at her slip up. Percy looked legitimately sad at her reaction. "Come on! You know it's white and gold! The joke isn't funny anymore babe! It's been a WEEK!" He cried out. Annabeth gave him the finger. "BY THE GODS PERCY, ITS BLACK AND BLUE!" And turned back to the Big House.

"Okay then..." Percy muttered sadly to himself, climbing down the ladder, Travis following him and closing the hatch above. "How'd it go? Did they quake at our awesomenss?" Leo asked. Percy looked at him and pulled down the comm radio. "Connor." "Mm-yep?" "Light'em up" "-up up I'm on FIYAAAAH!" He yelled back. The faint noises of the chain guns on the deck radiated into the bridge of the Golden October, as Percy sat in the captains chair.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry this chapter took so long to make, I had it all typed but then when I uploaded it , it had all the text effects, line spacing and other things in WRITTEN CODE. I spent an hour backspacing all that crap. I hate technology.

"WHOOO! This chapter was fun to write. Incase you didn't catch it, this fighting takes place a WEEK after the first chapter. The submarine was inspired by the movie, The Red October(fantastic movie), and when I got this idea of Leo and Percy commanding a warship, I couldn't ignore it! Anyways, hopes you enjoyed! As always, leave a review and follow. And for all you Romeo and Juleit fans out there, the next chapter will have some forbidden love...


End file.
